1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting display system comprising a mounting structure and a plurality of luminescent bodies fixed to the mounting structure. The lighting display system may have an advertising function or a function to convey a message.
2. Brief Discussion of Relevant Art
A conventional lighting system, providing high flexibility in that luminescent bodies representing characters can be mounted to a mounting structure via connector plugs, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,451. While this known system has high flexibility for the proprietor to change the message represented by the system, unauthorized persons can easily remove luminescent bodies and use those removed luminescent bodies for their own lighting display systems.